Alt Activate commands
Usage: "/alt activate 53" would activate the AA skill "Nexus Gate". This list can be viewed in game with the command /alternateadv list (or just /alt list). However, the in game list will by default only show you the commands for your class. You can view any class by using the command /alt list (example: /alt list cleric). * SOE forums Alt Activate List * A Tune Stuck In Your Head 8261 * Abscond 490 * Abyssal Steed 571 * Act of Valor 76 * Acute Focus of Arcanum 1668 * Aegis of Kildrukaun 441 * Ageless Enmity 10367 * Ageless Enmity 10392 * Agony of Absolution 643 * Ancestral Aid 447 * Ancestral Guard 528 * Appraisal 536 * Arcane Whisper 636 * Arcomancy 3734 * Area Taunt 110 * Armor of Ancestral Spirits 618 * Armor of Experience 2000 * Armor of the Inquisitor 701 * Army of the Dead 792 * Aspect of Zomm 8801 * Atol's Shackles 1155 * Atol's Unresistable Shackles 491 * Attack of the Warders 981 * Auspice of the Hunter 462 * Azure Mind Crystal 633 * Balefire Burst 739 * Battle Frenzy 735 * Battle Leap 611 * Beacon of the Righteous 10394 * Beacon of the Righteous 2 10394 * Beam of Displacement 9702 * Beam of Slumber 8700 * Beguiler's Banishment 3550 * Beguiler's Directed Banishment 3551 * Bestial Alignment 245 * Bestial Bloodrage 443 * Bestow Divine Aura 39 * Bestow Divine Aura 9100 * Binding Axe 642 * Bite of Tashani 1125 * Bite of the Asp 986 * Bladed Song 669 * Blast of Anger 3646 * Blessing of Purification 9101 * Blessing of Resurrection 3800 * Blessing of Ro 935 * Blessing of Sanctuary 8505 * Blinding Fury 610 * Blood Magic 524 * Blood Pact 387 * Bloodfury 752 * Boastful Bellow 199 * Bobbing Corpse 10395 * Breath of Atathus 590 * Breath of Draton'ra 591 * Breath of Keikolin 595 * Breath of Mysaphar 594 * Breath of Osh'vir 592 * Breath of Venesh 593 * Burst of Life 7689 * Cacophony 553 * Calculated Insanity 534 * Call Hither 3841 * Call of Challenge 552 * Call of the Ancients 321 * Call of the Hero 7050 * Call of the Wild 404 * Call of Xuzl 208 * Call to Corpse 72 * Cannibalization 47 * Cascading Divine Aura 1061 * Cascading Rage 499 * Celestial Hammer 391 * Celestial Rapidity 997 * Celestial Regeneration 38 * Chameleon Strike 11080 * Chaotic Jester 483 * Chattering Bones 3822 * Cloak of Light 529 * Cloak of Shadows 531 * Color Shock 412 * Communion of the Cheetah 939 * Companion of Necessity 3516 * Companion's Blessing 3705 * Companion's Relocation 3816 * Companion's Sacrifice 444 * Concussive Intuition 577 * Convergence of Spirits 519 * Cover Tracks 2234 * Crippling Apparition 638 * Crippling Aurora 535 * Crippling Strike 468 * Cry of Battle 505 * Cryomancy 640 * Cunning Disguise: Barbarian 846 * Cunning Disguise: Erudite 847 * Cunning Disguise: Goblin 849 * Cunning Disguise: Half-Elf 845 * Cunning Disguise: Human 844 * Cunning Disguise: Troll 848 * Dampen Resistance 857 * Dance of Blades 359 * Dead Man Floating 7698 * Dead Mesmerization 69 * Death Bloom 7703 * Death Peace 428 * Death's Effigy 773 * Desperation 373 * Destructive Force 276 * Dimensional Instability 639 * Dimensional Shield 492 * Diminutive Companion 543 * Dire Charm 46 * Dire Charm 317 * Dire Charm 318 * Directed Force of Disruption 893 * Dirge of the Sleepwalker 3701 * Dirty Fighting 671 * Disruptive Persecution 7712 * Disruptive Persecution 2 7712 * Distraction Attack 962 * Divine Arbitration 169 * Divine Aura 7108 * Divine Avatar 254 * Divine Companion Aura 1580 * Divine Resurrection 36 * Divine Retribution 392 * Divine Steed 1158 * Divine Stun 73 * Doppelganger 261 * Dragon Punch 116 * Drape of Shadows 8341 * Dreary Deeds 753 * Druzzil's Mystical Familiar 305 * E'ci's Icy Familiar 304 * Edict of Command 521 * Egress 8602 * Eldritch Rune 173 * Elemental Form: Air 64 * Elemental Form: Earth 63 * Elemental Form: Fire 61 * Elemental Form: Water 62 * Elemental Spell Fury 566 * Embalmer's Carapace 433 * Enchant Dwerium 3206 * Enchant Feymetal 754 * Enchant Palladium 3208 * Enchant Palladium Trio 3203 * Enchant Temporite 3209 * Enchant Temporite 3218 * Encroaching Darkness 826 * Enhanced Area Taunt 132 * Entrap 219 * Envenomed Blades 3515 * Escape 102 * Exodus 43 * Expedient Recovery 484 * Explosion of Hatred 822 * Explosion of Spite 749 * Exquisite Benediction 255 * Extended Pestilence 9505 * Eye Gouge 470 * Fading Memories 212 * Fear Storm 70 * Feral Swipe 247 * Fierce Eye 3506 * Fire Core 621 * Five Point Palm 1012 * Fixation of Ro 10425 * Flaming Arrows 289 * Flesh to Bone 71 * Flight of Eagles 8601 * Flurry of Life 6488 * Focus of Arcanum 1211 * Focused Celestial Regeneration 1065 * Focused Paragon of Spirit 3817 * Fog of Memories 1124 * Force of Disruption 3826 * Force of Will 1154 * Forceful Rejuvenation 7003 * Fortify Companion 3707 * Frenzied Burnout 60 * Frenzied Devastation 308 * Frenzy of Spirit 127 * Frenzy of Spirit 2 127 * Friendly Stasis 8702 * Frost Arrows 290 * Fundament: First Spire of Ancestors 1490 * Fundament: First Spire of Arcanum 1350 * Fundament: First Spire of Divinity 1470 * Fundament: First Spire of Elements 1370 * Fundament: First Spire of Enchantment 1380 * Fundament: First Spire of Holiness 1440 * Fundament: First Spire of Nature 1480 * Fundament: First Spire of Necromancy 1390 * Fundament: First Spire of Savagery 1500 * Fundament: First Spire of the Minstrels 1420 * Fundament: First Spire of the Pathfinders 1460 * Fundament: First Spire of the Rake 1410 * Fundament: First Spire of the Reavers 1450 * Fundament: First Spire of the Savage Lord 1430 * Fundament: First Spire of the Sensei 1360 * Fundament: First Spire of the Warlord 1400 * Fundament: Second Spire of Ancestors 1491 * Fundament: Second Spire of Arcanum 1351 * Fundament: Second Spire of Divinity 1471 * Fundament: Second Spire of Elements 1371 * Fundament: Second Spire of Enchantment 1381 * Fundament: Second Spire of Holiness 1441 * Fundament: Second Spire of Nature 1481 * Fundament: Second Spire of Necromancy 1391 * Fundament: Second Spire of Savagery 1501 * Fundament: Second Spire of the Minstrels 1421 * Fundament: Second Spire of the Pathfinders 1461 * Fundament: Second Spire of the Rake 1411 * Fundament: Second Spire of the Reavers 1451 * Fundament: Second Spire of the Savage Lord 1431 * Fundament: Second Spire of the Sensei 1361 * Fundament: Second Spire of the Warlord 1401 * Fundament: Third Spire of Ancestors 1492 * Fundament: Third Spire of Arcanum 1352 * Fundament: Third Spire of Divinity 1472 * Fundament: Third Spire of Elements 1372 * Fundament: Third Spire of Enchantment 1382 * Fundament: Third Spire of Holiness 1442 * Fundament: Third Spire of Nature 1482 * Fundament: Third Spire of Necromancy 1392 * Fundament: Third Spire of Savagery 1502 * Fundament: Third Spire of the Minstrels 1422 * Fundament: Third Spire of the Pathfinders 1462 * Fundament: Third Spire of the Rake 1412 * Fundament: Third Spire of the Reavers 1452 * Fundament: Third Spire of the Savage Lord 1432 * Fundament: Third Spire of the Sensei 1362 * Fundament: Third Spire of the Warlord 1402 * Funeral Dirge 777 * Furious Leap 3899 * Fury of Druzzil 1150 * Fury of Eci 1151 * Fury of Ro 1152 * Gate 1217 * Gather Mana 57 * Gathering Dusk 629 * Gift of Life 3676 * Gift of Resurrection 3711 * Gift of the Grave 905 * Glyph of Angry Thoughts 5004 * Glyph of Arcane Secrets 587 * Glyph of Courage 5000 * Glyph of Destruction 589 * Glyph of Draconic Potential 588 * Glyph of Dragon Scales 585 * Glyph of Frantic Infusion 5003 * Glyph of Genari Might 7018 * Glyph of Lost Secrets 7017 * Glyph of Recovery 5001 * Glyph of Stored Life 5002 * Glyph of the Cataclysm 7019 * Glyph of the Master 7016 * Gorilla Smash 988 * Grappling Strike 601 * Greater Mass Enchant Palladium 3205 * Group Bestial Alignment 985 * Group Cloak of Light 890 * Group Guardian of the Forest 873 * Group Pact of the Wolf 619 * Group Perfect Invisibility 1210 * Group Perfected Invisibility to Undead 1212 * Group Perfected Levitation 1666 * Group Purify Soul 1062 * Group Shrink 7025 * Group Shrink 9503 * Group Silent Presence 630 * Group Spirit of the Black Wolf 10397 * Group Spirit of the White Wolf 10396 * Group Spirit Walk 627 * Guardian of the Forest 184 * Gut Punch 3732 * Halt the Dead 892 * Hand of Disruption 702 * Hand of Piety 180 * Hand of Ro 10424 * Harm Touch 6000 * Harmonic Dissonance 574 * Harmonious Arrow 870 * Harmshield 821 * Harvest of Druzzil 172 * Hate Step 824 * Hate Step 2 824 * Hate's Attraction 9400 * Healing Frenzy 8500 * Heart of Flames 784 * Heart of Ice 786 * Heart of Stone 787 * Heart of Vapor 785 * Hobble of Spirits 126 * Hold the Line 734 * Holy Steed 77 * Holy Warhorse 572 * Host in the Shell 8342 * Host of the Elements 207 * Howl of the Warlord 744 * Hymn of the Last Stand 668 * Ice Core 623 * Imbued Ferocity 2235 * Imitate Death 420 * Improved Death Peace 933 * Improved Familiar 52 * Improved Natural Invisibility 8301 * Improved Sanctuary 8504 * Improved Sustained Destruction 493 * Improved Twincast 515 * Inconspicuous Totem 9504 * Infusion of the Faithful 482 * Infusion of Thunder 945 * Innate Camouflage 80 * Innate Invis to Undead 37 * Inquisitor's Judgement 6492 * Intensity of the Resolute 487 * Juggernaut Surge 961 * Kerafyrm's Prismatic Familiar 510 * Knee Strike 801 * Languid Bite 861 * Large Modulation Shard 598 * Lay on Hands 6001 * Leap of Faith 741 * Leech Touch 87 * Lesson of the Devoted 481 * Levant 9000 * Life Burn 68 * Ligament Slice 672 * Lyre Leap 8202 * Lyrical Prankster 8204 * Malosinete 1041 * Mana Blast 793 * Mana Blaze 794 * Mana Burn 51 * Mana Burn 226 * Mana Burn 565 * Mana Draw 616 * Mark of the Mage Hunter 606 * Marr's Salvation 769 * Mass Enchant Dwerium 3207 * Mass Enchant Feymetal 755 * Mass Enchant Palladium 3204 * Mass Enchant Temporite 3210 * Mass Enchant Temporite 3219 * Mass Group Buff 35 * Medium Modulation Shard 597 * Mend Companion 58 * Mental Contortion 602 * Mercurial Torment 430 * Mind Crash 451 * Mind Over Matter 413 * Natural Invisibility 980 * Nature's Blessing 393 * Nature's Boon 257 * Nature's Fury 386 * Nature's Guardian 520 * Nature's Salve 8303 * Neshika's Blink 1011 * Netherstep 9701 * Nexus Gate 53 * Nightmare Stasis 748 * Origin 331 * Outrider's Accuracy 3804 * Outrider's Attack 872 * Outrider's Evasion 876 * Overpower Undead 903 * Pack Hunt 874 * Pact of the Wolf 619 * Pact of the Wurine 3709 * Paragon of Spirit 128 * Peaceful Convergence of Spirits 10427 * Peaceful Spirit of the Wood 10426 * Perfect Invisibility 3812 * Perfected Levitation 1202 * Pestilent Paralysis 431 * Phantasmal Opponent 1122 * Playing Possum 11073 * Poison Arrows 927 * Press the Attack 467 * Project Illusion 217 * Projection of Doom 3215 * Projection of Fury 3213 * Projection of Piety 3216 * Prolonged Destruction 452 * Protection of Direwood 3714 * Protection of the Spirit Wolf 778 * Protection of the Warder 8302 * Purge Poison 107 * Purification 286 * Purified Spirits 626 * Purify Body 98 * Purify Soul 41 * Pyromancy 514 * Quick Cannibalize 855 * Quick Time 3702 * Rabid Bear 50 * Radiant Cure 153 * Radiant Cure 285 * Rage of Rallos Zek 131 * Rampage 109 * Raven's Claw 987 * Reckless Abandon 3710 * Reluctant Benevolance 9001 * Replenish Companion 418 * Resplendant Glory 130 * Rise of Bones 900 * Roar of Thunder 362 * Rogue's Fury 3514 * Ro's Flaming Familiar 303 * Sanctuary 396 * Sanguine Mind Crystal 632 * Savage Spirit 465 * Scent of Terris 751 * Scourge Skin 7755 * Scout's Mastery of Fire 9202 * Scout's Mastery of Ice 9203 * Secondary Recall 405 * Self Preservation 8400 * Self Stasis 1120 * Selo's Kick 8205 * Selo's Sonata 3704 * Sense the Dead 9102 * Servant of Ro 174 * Shackles of Tunare 10393 * Shared Camouflage 518 * Shared Health 265 * Shield of Notes 361 * Shield of the Elements 603 * Silent Casting 494 * Silent Casting 500 * Silent Presence 3730 * Sionachie's Crescendo 7925 * Sleight of Hand 841 * Small Modulation Shard 596 * Song of Stone 544 * Soothing Words 414 * Spirit Call 177 * Spirit of Eagle 8600 * Spirit of the Bear 384 * Spirit of the Black Wolf 1092 * Spirit of the White Wolf 705 * Spirit of the Wood 185 * Spirit Walk 859 * Spirits of Nature 8603 * Spiritual Channeling 446 * Stasis 409 * Staunch Recovery 486 * Steadfast Servant 485 * Stealthy Getaway 789 * Steed of Souls 7754 * Stomping Leap 960 * Stone Core 624 * Storm Strike 3728 * Strong Root 117 * Stunning Kick 469 * Summon Clockwork Banker 8130 * Summon Companion 1215 * Summon Permutation Peddler 453 * Summon Remains 7002 * Summon Remains 7007 * Summon Resupply Agent 8081 * Suspended Minion 176 * Sustained Destruction 6106 * Swarm of Decay 320 * Taste of Blood 666 * Teleport 9704 * Teleport Bind 456 * Teleport Bind 7009 * Throne of Heroes 511 * Tigir's Insect Swarm 856 * Tireless Sprint 372 * Tranquil Blessings 992 * Translocate 9703 * Translocational Anchor 512 * Tumble 673 * Turgur's Swarm 3729 * Turn Summoned 559 * Turn Undead 558 * Twisted Shank 670 * Unbridled Strike of Fear 771 * Uncanny Resilience 609 * Unholy Steed 85 * Unholy Warhorse 573 * Union of Spirits 662 * Untamed Rage 374 * Vainglorious Shout 8201 * Valiant Steed 570 * Valorous Rage 920 * Vapor Core 622 * Vehement Rage 800 * Veil of Invisibility 3717 * Veil of Mindshadow 791 * Vicious Bite of Chaos 825 * Virulent Paralysis 171 * Visage of Death 9403 * Voice of Thule 7000 * Volatile Arrow 7747 * Volatile Mana Blaze 625 * Wake the Dead 175 * Wall of Wind 8604 * War Cry 111 * Ward of Destruction 307 * Ward of Purity 506 * Warder's Gift 458 * Warlord's Bravery 804 * Warlord's Fury 912 * Warlord's Resurgence 911 * Warlord's Tenacity 300 * Whisperwind 901 * Wrath of the Wild 170 * Zan Fi's Whistle 7001 Category:EverQuest